


The Setter Club

by alcloe



Series: The Misadventures of the Setter Club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Talking about team moms and team dads, These are almost all the setters, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi honestly didn't know why he hung out with them after Saturday practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setter Club

Semi honestly didn't know why he hung out with them after Saturday practice.

It all started after the finals match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno. The crows had won by a narrow margin, but even that narrow margin gave them that guaranteed ticket to the nationals. He remembered how ecstatic each player in Karasuno looked, jumping on each other while screaming at the top of their lungs and crying waterfalls of tears.

Semi had watched them with mild amusement before his team went up to shake their hands. He ended shaking hands with their silver haired setter, a third year who sometimes got put in alongside their genius setter. The silver haired teenager smiled as he and Semi shook hands, but when they separated, Semi felt something pressed into his hand. He lifted his hand to see what it was and saw a small folded paper. He glanced up at the other setter with confusion, but only got a wink in return.

After the match, their coach treated the team to an all-you-can-eat buffet at a nearby restaurant. Everyone was silent as they ate, but as the minutes pressed on, the table was beginning to get wet with tears. Goshiki was the main culprit since he was sniffling and snorting like no tomorrow, but the others had rivers streaming down their faces as well. Even Ushijima was crying, but he was more stoic compared to the sniffling first year. Semi wasn't going to deny that he was crying too. Crying's contagious, you know?

"We're going to win next year," Goshiki sobbed, attacking his boiled flounder with fervor. "We're gonna go against Karasuno and beat them!" Semi offhandedly thought that he, as well as Ushijima, Ouhira, and Tendou, weren't going to be in the team anymore, but he let the kid dream. After all, he wanted Shiratorizawa to go forward and beat Karasuno, even if he wasn't in the team.

He still couldn't believe that he followed what the paper said.

_Come to the Chocolate Swan on Saturday at 6._

' _The Chocolate Swan..._ ' he thought as he walked along wakano-3-chome. The Chocolate Swan was a café near Shiratorizawa that was frequented by many members of the school, himself included. It was a very unassuming café with a wall sized window in the front and a wood motif, which made it the perfect place to meet.

Semi breathed out of his nose as he approached the familiar wood swan sculpture in the front. The setter, Sugawara Koushi, didn't look very intimidating and didn't seem to be the type to pull scams. His eyebrows twitched. Unless he was, which would make Semi doubt appearances for the rest of his days.

The familiar greeting bell rang as Semi opened the door. The smell of coffee invaded his nose. There wasn't that much chatter since it was almost the evening, but he knew several stragglers stayed for the entire day. It didn't take long for him to find the silver hair of Sugawara. Though, it seemed that Sugawara had found him first.

"Hey, he actually came!" the teen exclaimed. The table of boys around him shifted to greet the new arrival. Sugawara stood up from his seat and walked over to Semi. He grabbed his hands in a firm handshake with his face literally glowing. "Thanks for coming! Semi, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. He looked at Sugawara with slight scrutiny. "Sugawara Koushi, I suppose?"

“Yep! Come on in, the guys are waiting at the table,” the silver haired teen said. At said table, someone was whining.

"Suga-chan, what's the hold-up? The muffins are here!" called a high voice. Semi immediately felt ticked when he caught sight of the familiar eyesore, Oikawa Tooru. The third years met eyes momentarily and Oikawa’s expression took a one way trip to hell. It went back to heaven in no time flat as he fussed over a muffin one of the other guys snatched away from him hands. Sugawara laughed airily and gestured for Semi to follow him. Semi, slightly apprehensive, followed the older third year with guarded eyes. Sugawara gestured for him to take the seat next to him and a guy who looked strikingly similar to himself. The silver haired setter picked a muffin from the tray in front of them and offered it to Semi, grinning. Semi took it wordlessly and began to nibble on it.

"I'm so glad you actually made it," Sugawara laughed. He turned to grin at Oikawa. "I told you he would come! Pay up, Oikawa!"

"So unfair!" Oikawa pouted, fishing out his wallet. "I didn't think that one of Ushiwaka's subjects would actually show up after a defeat." Semi flinched at that and a dark aura settled around him. Before he could retaliate, a guy with glasses swiftly cut in.

"Just because he's from Shiratorizawa doesn't make him Ushijima's 'subjects'," he said. He pushed his glasses up his nose while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "So biased. Is that what Aobajousai's captain is supposed to act like?"

"Oikawa-san's always been like that," commented Karasuno's genius setter, Kageyama Tobio. His tongue played around with his straw as he talked, garbling his speech slightly. "Iwaizumi-san's his handler. You should feel sorry for him."

"Indeed."

"Shut up, Komaki-chan! Shut up, Tobio-chan!" Everyone around the table laughed. Semi looked around the table and realized how he didn't recognize a lot of faces in the table. Sugawara noticed his wandering gaze.

"You probably don't know a lot of guys here," he remarked.

"We don't really talk to the other teams after the matches," Semi replied. ' _After we win_ ,' was left unsaid. Sugawara grinned.

"Well then, let me introduce you!" he beamed. He gestured to the guy next to Semi, who was suckling on his straw for leftover hot chocolate drops. "This is Akaashi from Fukurodani. Next to him is Kenma from Nekoma." Akaashi nodded in greeting while Kenma simply hummed, not looking up from his game. The guy next to the pudding head was strikingly tall even while sitting down. He was babbling to the smaller guy next to him while beaming. "Next to him is Koganegawa and Moniwa, both from Datekougyou." Koganegawa seemed to be engrossed in his talk with his senpai, but Moniwa tilted enough to wave at Semi with a smile. "The next guys are in this order: Futamata from Jozenji, Natsuse from Ougi South, Hanayama from Wakutani South, and Komaki from Kakugawa. Then you should already know Oikawa and Yahaba," Oikawa stuck his tongue out while Yahaba waved at Semi. "and Kageyama." Kageyama looked away from Semi, but his face seemed rather happy since he was meeting another talented senpai. Semi whistled.

"There's a lot of faces here, Sugawara. I'm impressed." he commented. Sugawara chuckled. "But you still haven’t told me. What am I doing here?" Futamata abruptly slammed his hands on the table, his face lighting up like a child's.

"You still can't get what you're here for?" he asked cheekily. Semi felt slightly irked. He looked to happy to say something that sounded too much like an insult. Near him, Hanayama chuckled deeply while sipping his coffee.

"One clue, Semi," he said in his deep voice. "What role do we all share in volleyball? You'll get it."

"Setter," Semi responded without missing a beat. He wasn't sure for the faces he didn't recognize, but Oikawa, Kageyama, Sugawara, and Yahaba were here and they were setters, so the others were setters as well. Wait...

"Bingo!" Koganegawa chirped. "All of us are setters in our schools!"

"Then why are all of you gathered here? Aren't you guys rivals or something?" Semi asked, confused. Natsuse chuckled, tracing the rim of his glass with a finger.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, since you practice most with college students then local high schools." Noticing Semi's suddenly dropping mood, he lifted up a hand in reassurance. "I'm not being mean, I'm telling the truth. Yes, a lot of us are rivals, but it's not like we don't mingle with others of our own kind." ' _Unlike Shiratorizawa.'_ Moniwa groaned as if he heard what was left unsaid.

"We know Shiratorizawa is a power school, but don't judge Semi like that," he chided. "He's as human as you, he's not a robot." Semi decided then and there that Moniwa was one of the best people to ever walk the Earth.

"Like Natsuse was saying," Akaashi continued, "Sugawara and Kageyama, with Karasuno’s increasing connections with other schools, decided to establish a sort of group of all the setters they know." Kageyama flushed a light pink while Sugawara laughed with mirth.

"Not all the setters we know are here," he said. "Ubugawa and Shinzen's setters couldn't make it, as well as Tokonami's, but you made it here just fine! Since you actually managed to get here during the first meet, consider yourself a member!" Semi looked at Sugawara with a dumbfounded face.

"A member of what?" The guys around him traded looks, smiles, the occasional grimace, and a smirk. Together, they lifted their wrists to show what seemed to be a white armband with a stitched 'S' on it in their respective team's colors. Sugawara grinned.

"A member of the Setter Club of course!"

* * *

Semi still didn't know what he was doing here.

Oh wait. He had joined the Setter Club (he even got a wristband with Shiratorizawa's colors on it), gone to each of the meetings even after swearing to never go back there again, and slowly warmed up to each of the setters that came to the meetings.

If only they weren't such assholes.

"I proclaim here and now," Oikawa boomed, his half full glass of soda raised in his hand like a torch. "that every team sitting at this table... has a mom and dad in the team." Kenma promptly spit out his drink and Futamata nearly fell out of his chair. Kageyama would have rolled off his chair from laughing so hard and Akaashi guffawed from behind his hand.

"Then what does that make you, Oikawa?!" Hanayama shouted. "A mom?!" Oikawa actually looked offended at that.

"Of course not! I'm a dad! The big, strong senpai of the team!"

"I don't know," Komaki intervened, a smirk on his lips. "You seem more mom material to me. You're awfully...flamboyant."

"Flamboyant?!" Sugawara heaved in air while trying to catch his breath. Oikawa grinned evilly and pointed at Suga with an accusing finger. "What about Suga-chan then! He's totally mom material!" Kageyama coughed into his fist to stifle a snicker.

"The thing is," he said, catching everyone's attention. "Hinata and the others have accidentally called him Mo-"

"Kageyama, I told you we weren't going to talk about that!" Sugawara hissed, slapping Kageyama on the backside of his head. The cobalt eyed teen's responding yowl was muffled by the gaggle of cackles around him. Sugawara flushed a deep red.

"Sh-shut up!" he shouted. That only made them laugh harder.

"Then who's the dad of the team, Sawamura?" Semi teased. Sugawara flushed even harder and Kageyama pat his back, muttering, "There, there." Oikawa leaned into Sugawara's personal space, smirking wickedly.

"Is your crush acting up again, Suga-chan?" he crooned. "Ah, young love!"

"Says the guy who's had a crush on his childhood friend since he was in middle school!" Sugawara snapped.

"Hey! That's forbidden territory!"

Semi watched the two squabble with amusement. The group of setters were tightly knit together, so many personal things were known about each other, including their crushes. Also the fact that half of the setters here had the hots for one of their own teammates.

Semi could remember almost all of them since they frequently came up in conversations. Kageyama liked that short one, Hinata while Sugawara liked Sawamura. He's heard of Bokuto, Fukurodani's famous ace and how attached he was to Akaashi and apparently, the feelings were mutual. Another case of childhood friends was Kenma and the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo. Yahaba often insisted that he hated some player called Kyoutani (to which Oikawa would intervene and call him 'Mad Dog-chan'), but Semi knew that kind of blush. It was the same kind Shirabu had when he denied his more-than-obvious-admiration for Ushijima. Koganegawa often babbled about his partnership with fellow first year the libero Sakunami, but sometimes let it slip how cute and small he thought the libero was. Semi swore everyone in front of him was hopeless.

Like he was one to talk.

"Hm, what about in Fukurodani?" Moniwa asked, peering at Fukurodani's setter. Akaashi gave him a straight look.

"Easy," he drawled. He lifted his cup in the air like he knew something was going to happen. "Everyone expect Bokuto-san." Kenma snorted behind his hand while the other nearly rolled out of their chairs or cracked the table from the sheer force they were using their fists to slam on it. Cups and plates rattled on the table as most of the setters vibrated on the table from laughter.

"That's so insulting!" Natsuse guffawed. "He's your senpai, isn't he?"

"He is," Akaashi shrugged while taking a sip from his cup. "But you try having an ace with mood swings. I assure you, you'd say the same thing." The setters looked amongst themselves, muttering in agreement. Yahaba, after straightening his ups and plate, looked over at Semi.

'What about Shiratorizawa?" he asked him. Everyone instantly looked interested since Shiratorizawa's volleyball team's team dynamics weren't all that known. Semi looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Ushijima's totally the dad!" Futamata proclaimed randomly. All the other nodded in earnest.

"I suppose so," Semi replied. "The role of team mom would probably be... me." The way he said that was so sure of himself that the others had to pull back, then look at him with disbelief.

"You say that with so much confidence!" Moniwa exclaimed in astonishment. Semi shrugged.

"It's not that I have a crush on Ushijima," he said nonchalantly. He tipped the rim of his paper cup enough so that it wouldn't fall. "We both care for the team in different ways. After all, I like Ten-" Semi cut himself off abruptly and hoped the others didn't catch his slip. Unfortunately for him, the damage had been done.

"Semi has a crush?!" Oikawa squealed. Kageyama actually looked proud at Semi's abrupt confession while the other guys around them were passing wads of yen. Semi had a feeling they had bet on who he liked, but right now, that was not the problem. "You actually have a crush on someone! What was that? Tendou, right?" Semi's face flushed horribly and he stuffed his face into his hands in embarrassment. Suga just pat his back, muttering to him, "Welcome to the Like-but-not-Really Club."

As if some divine force heard Semi's woes, his phone rung the alarm for the time to go home. Semi nearly cried in relief as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He glared daggers at Oikawa before turning to the rest of the table.

"Are you coming back next week?" Kenma asked, shifting his plates so the waitresses could get it.

"I will. I really like it here, even though you guys are such assholes," Semi snapped the last portion of his sentence, but the other guys simply laughed at him. The teen turned and walked away, waving at them without looking at them.

"Don't forget to confess to Tendou!" Oikawa called before the door shut at the last word. Semi grumbled incoherently, mildly wondering why he hung out with these asses.

Oh yeah, because he joined the Setter Club. And he didn't regret it one bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, but this is just the beginning...


End file.
